Mein Vögelchen
by MakeSconesNotWar
Summary: Gilbert hadn't seen Matthew in a week. . . And he was totally not worried or anything! He was too awesome for that! He just knew how his birdie could get. . . Okay, fine, he was fucking worried. But he wasn't going to admit that! He was just going to march right over to Mattie's house and ask him where the hell he's been! Human names used. Rated T for Self-Harm and Prussia's mouth.


**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Hetalia. If I did, do you honestly think I would need to post a story on here instead of publishing it in the manga itself? And if I did own Hetalia, Germany and Italy would have known Germany was the Holy Roman Empire a while ago.**

* * *

Gilbert stared blankly at the television in front of him. He was currently watching. . . Oh fuck it, he didn't know what he was watching! His mind was on other, way more awesome things. Like. . . Gilbird! Yeah! He was thinking about his little chick, all warm and fluffy in his messy hair.

Speaking of birds. . .

He hadn't seen Matthew in a while. He wondered if he was doing alright.

Not that he was worried or anything! Gilbert was _way_ to awesome to be worried about his little Birdie. Just because he hadn't been at school or work in a day.

Maybe a few days.

Okay, so he hadn't been to either in a week. No biggie! He was probably just sick! Yeah, sick.

But Birdie always called him when he was sick. Always.

Fuck it. He was worried as hell! He knew his – when had he started calling Mattie _his_? - Matthew had a tendency to disappear for a few days out of depression and then reappear. In which Gilbert would fuss (he wasn't worried!) over him and find a new. . . scar or four on his best friend and secret crush's arms and wrists.

"Woah! Back it up!" Gilbert stated, crimson eyes wide. Did he seriously just think that!?

Yeah, sure, Mattie was nice and sweet. And he was pretty damn awesome. And they had tons of movie nights. And he slept over a bunch (and they would share a bed because he bed was fucking comfy and it wasn't right for an awesome guest to sleep on the couch). And his hair looked really awesome in the right light. And his eyes were the most beautiful shade of purple. . .

Shit, a crush was an understatement. He was in love with the shy Canadian!

Gilbert sighed, finally turning off the television. He gave up. He was going to march right over to Matthew's house and ask him where the fuck he has been!

Gilbert plucked the little yellow chick out of his hair and gently set him on a pillow. He marched over to the door, pulled on his black jacket – it was the middle of winter – and opened the door, running into a petite body standing on the porch.

"Oof!" was the brilliant phrase uttered by the albino teen. "Hey, who the hell do you think you are, just standing on my-?" His eyes widened in surprise, as he saw a small wavy-haired blonde with beautiful amethyst orbs that were shining from the light coming from the warm home.

"Birdie? What are you doing out here? It's like 20 degrees!" Gilbert helped his friend to his feet and guided him into the house. "Dude, you must be insane." He rolled his eyes and took off his coat.

Matthew just stood there, looking at the ground. He dare not meet the Prussian's eyes.

"Mattie? Come on, off with your coat. It's pretty damn warm." When the teen did not move, Gilbert attempted to remove his coat himself, but Matthew jerked away.

Why would he do that? Did he have something to hide?

Wait. . . Oh, for fuck's sake!

"Mattie. . . Please tell me the only reason your not taking the damn coat off his because you got infected by your stupid twin you're actually Superman and your costume is under there."

Matthew's lips turned downward, the opposite reaction Gilbert was expecting. Okay, so this had something to do with that fucking bastard Alfred.

Gilbert took a step closer and hesitantly took the coat off Matthew, surprised he received no struggle. Well, it was Gilbert. Mattie could trust his awesome self with anything!

As he investigated the damage by unwrapping the soiled bandages, Gilbert realized there were four new and pretty deep scars. He sighed. "Matthew. Matt. Mattie. Birdie. You have to stop. Please."

Matthew bowed his head, not wanting Gilbert to see the tears forming in them. He didn't want to harm himself. He didn't enjoy it. Well, at least he didn't intentionally do either. He wanted to stop. He did. But he just. . . couldn't. It was just so _hard_.

Matthew felt a finger being placed under his chin and his face forced up. Concerned crimson met teary amethyst.

Gilbert immediately pulled the blonde to his chest. He couldn't stand to see his – really, when had he become his? - little Birdie cry. It wasn't awesome. It was the exact opposite! Mattie looked so beautiful when he smiled. Sadness should be an unknown emotion to the Canadian. Sadly, he knew, it was the exact opposite.

The Canadian was surprised by the action, but soon melting into the embrace and clung to Gilbert. His hands fisted the black shirt his friend wore, which was currently being stained by his salty tears.

"Shh, don't cry Birdie. It's alright. I'm right here," the Prussian whispered into Matthew's hair. He had become – for better or for worse – use to comforting the boy. He knew to just let him cry and cling to his heart's content. After that, they would sit on the couch with a tin of ice cream and watch comedies like a bunch of teenage girls. But it made Matthew happy again, so what did it matter?

After about an hour, the loud sobs dissolved into hick-ups. Gilbert continued running his hand through the soft hair until Matthew pulled away, wiping his eyes harshly against his sleeve. Gilbert pulled his arm away and softly wiped any remaining tears from his cheeks with his thumbs. He gave Mattie a soft smile, not the usual cocky one. "Ready for some comfort food? I just bought a new tin of vanilla ice cream and _real_ maple syrup."

The Canadian's lips twitched slightly, which was all Gilbert needed. He flashed a bright smile, leading him into the living room and placing him on the couch. He went to go to the kitchen for the awesome ice cream and condiments, but a hand grabbing his stopped him. Gilbert turned his head to see Matthew sitting on the couch, looking at the hardwood flooring like it was the most interesting thing in the entire universe.

His chapped lips opened and he whispered so quietly, Gilbert almost missed it. "Don't leave."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Birdie, I'll be right back. I'm just going to go get the ice cream not 10 feet away."

Matthew's eyebrows furrowed as he shook his head.

"Are you not in the mood for ice cream Birdie?"

Another head shake.

Gilbert nodded, sitting down on the couch beside his best friend. He was pretty sure he already had a movie in there, since he had put it on a few days ago when he just needed a good laugh and to stop stressing over Mattie.

About an hour into the movie, Gilbert felt a weight on his shoulder. He carefully craned his neck to see a light blonde head resting on his shoulder. Gilbert felt his face get hotter. Must be the heater. There was no way he was blushing! He was waaay to awesome for something as stupid as that!

He heard the head on his shoulder whisper something.

"Did you say something Birdie?"

Matthew nodded hesitantly. "Thank you. . ."

Yeah. It was the heater, because it just got a bit warmer. "No problem Birdie. You know the awesome me is always there for you."

Matthew nodded again.

Gilbert took the time to notice just then that Matthew had never let go of his hand. Really, how much hotter could his damn house get!? He sighed and did something risky – well, it was risky to him, at least. He squeezed Matthew's hand as to reassure his previous statement.

Matthew stiffened, causing Gilbert to wince, before his muscles relaxed again and he squeezed back.

Fuck, he was overheating in his own damn house! Well, he would change the temperature on the thermostat if he wasn't comfortable.

When the movie was over, Gilbert realized Matthew had, at some point, fallen asleep. His breathing was even, calm, not a hint of what had happened just two hours prior evident except for the hint of red around his eyes.

Gilbert carefully removed himself from the boy before putting an arm around his shoulders and under his knees, gently lifting him from the couch and repositioning him so he was easier to carry. Thank Gott Gilbert worked out a lot – thanks to his awesome skills and his exercise-crazy bruder – or he wouldn't be able to carry the blonde, no matter how petite he was. Then again, he was really light. Had he been eating properly? Knowing Matthew, he probably hadn't. . . Gott damn it.

He climbed the stairs to his room very carefully. He didn't want to hurt Matthew. At all.

Once he made it to his room, he removed Matthew's pants and shirt, replacing them with his own pair or sweats and baggy t-shirt. He then got into his own sweats, too tired bothering to put on a new shirt. He then tucked Matthew and himself into his bed, removing the boy's glasses. Before he went to sleep, he felt his friend stir from sleep.

"Gil?" Matthew asked, rubbing his eyes.

Gilbert turned to face him. "Ja?"

The other's mouth opened and closed a few times before it stayed shut and he shifted closer. Suddenly, a pair of lips were on his own in a soft kiss. "T-Thank you."

Gilbert's eyes widened before he nodded, leaving a kiss on the blonde's forehead, shocking said blonde. "I already said it wasn't a problem Birdie. Now, sleep. I bet you're freaking tired." A chuckle escaped the albino's lips.

Matthew nodded, shifting even closer to the other. Gilbert wrapped a protective arm around him, pulling him even closer to him. "Gute Nacht mein Vögelchen ."

Matthew blushed, understanding German from the years around the German – ahem, Prussian – before sighing in contentment. "Bonne nuit Gilbert."

* * *

Translations

Mein Vögelchen (German) - My birdie.

Ja? (German) - Yes?

Gute Natch mein Vögelchen (German) - Good night my birdie.

Bonne nuit Gilbert (French) - Good night Gilbert

**A/N: I do hope it was okay. This was written in three hours, starting at 11PM. If anyone is too OOC or there are any mistakes in language or grammar, blame everything on my illness and my sleep deprivation and the fact I used Google Translate for everything except"Ja" and "mein". Please to leave a review. They make me feel all fluffy inside. Flames are also welcome though. Goodbye for now.**


End file.
